The B-Senshi go to Vegas
by James Death
Summary: Tseng and some old Freinds head of to Vegas to get girls and cash......
1. Escape from the Reducer!!!

The B-Squad go to Vegas  
  
Disclaimer:I dont own any of theise guys apart from the B squad.  
  
  
(It was another dreary day on The Reducer,Tseng and Tseio-ohki were dieing to get off the MST Stardestroyer-The Lounge room on the cocuh the two look depressed)  
Tseng:man...this sucks.......  
Tseio-ohki:you gotta amit...were bored as hell......well at least the MSTs have stopped....  
(The screen comes down)  
Tseng:Goddammnit not NOW!!!!!  
Tseio-ohki:Kill me god KILL ME GOD!!!!!!!!  
*Jeff mug apears on the screen*  
Jeff:Muahahahahah today your MST is KANISHI NO IMI!!!!  
Tseng and Tseio-ohki:Noooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!....  
Tseng:OH GREAT!! wehave to clean all thoise exclamation marks up now...  
Jeff:Prepere for pain in 5..4..3..3.2..2..1.1.1 AHHHHHH what the h-*Transmission ends*  
Tseng:what the hell?????  
Tseio-ohki:wait a sec....if his screen is not working that means the Deathstar 13 must be havein g Tech Probs and will be to busy to moniter there MST ships!!!!  
Tseng:YES!! we can escape this desgusting hole and make a run for it.....  
Tseio-ohki:Tseng...your crushing all the Exclamation marks...  
Tseng:*looks down*Oh great this is an Amarni suit!!!!*gets an hankerchief and wipes away green goo*were that Phonebook for MST Stardestroyers??  
*Tseio-ohki points to a pile of bowles with a week olds Noodles in*  
Tseng:*sighs*Well that will teach me to wash up...  
*Tseng grabs the Phonebook and diels the number on the intercomm*  
Tseng:ok...now  
*The screen light up there are 4 boxes..the first ob on the top left has a red Bender look alike robot..he had a UnionJack on his chest plate and he was wereing a black Jacket this is Nurdbot,the Top Right had a Brown haired youth wereing Luke Jedi Suit he had a Lightsabre,That was Jedi Gorgack,the bottom right had a Person head to toe in black with knives sword and a crossbow,he was Faux-D-Cunning,the bottom left had a skelington wereing a black Robe with a scythe.This was Death of My storys*  
Tseng:Hi guys..can you gues what happed to out Tormenter  
Jedi Gorgack:well it says the Rebels are Attacking the Death Star 13.....so..should we escape when we have a chance?  
Nurdbot:I say we go for it get into are crafts and head for Vegas for the new year...  
All:Good idea....  
Jedi Gorgack:I have the Road warrior still lets meet up in....  
Faux:Kackoots Ribs bar near Alpha centori.....  
Tseng:Good idea  
Tseio-ohki:Yep lets pack are bags...  
Death:se you later then guys...  
*The screen goes off*  
Tseng:*Grabs Mr Whappy 24 of the same suits some pictures of his Fav Anime girls and a tooth brush and Tooth paste*Got every thing Tseio-ohki  
*Tseio-ohki comes in Dragging his Aisha-clan-clan plushie and Salt shaker*Yep lets go!!!!  
  
END OF PART 1: 


	2. B-squad LIVE AGAIN!!!!

the B-Squad go to Vegas  
  
(we see a large floating orb ,Half of it is just metel the other is clear glas.On the top it says Kakaoots Ribbs ,the best damn ribs around we se Tseio-ohki in space ship form docking in with it)  
Tseio-ohki:*turns back into a Cabbit*Damn that stupid Arquilan Cruiser...  
Tseng:*picks ujp Tseio-ohki and puts him on the brim of his white Zorro hat*Man what a long flight.....well this is the place allright.....*walks out the docking bay into the rib bar*  
Nurdbot:Oi over here!! Table 13  
Tseng and Tseio-ohki:*sweatdrop*  
Jedi Gorgack:Yo Guys!!!  
*Tseng and Tseio-ohki sit down*  
Death:well the old squad is here....  
Faux:Hi...  
All:HAIL THE B SQUAD!!  
Tseng:*Laughing*I love that chant.....  
Faux:Hey-hey Rember the time when we tried to sneek in to watch show girls??  
Nurdbot:who could forget "sorry sir i just left my retarted freinds in the Theatere!!!  
Tseng:well alot has changed..Gorgack i heard you became a Jedi Master and was incharge of the Jedi Academy  
Jedi Gorgack:yeah but i thought i was getting big headed so i handed it to my freind and left for Dagobah..but i was captuired by Jeff and was foreced to read Bad Star wars and Ranma fic till my eyes bled..  
Faux:Discworld and Oulaw Star for me  
Death:..oh you know Simpsons and Resadent evil fics  
Tseng:Tenchi Muyo and South park...  
Jedi Gorgack:were do we go??  
All:EARTH!,VEGUS  
Nurdbot:I allways wanted to see a show girls LIVE *whoops and light a Euro note*  
Auther Note:I dont consider that a crime i HATE the fact were gonna have to join Europe..  
Jedi Gorgack:I read all kinds of girls went there....  
Faux:with my lighting reflexes i could be a good slot player....  
Tseng;Then its settled...  
Tseio-ohki:hot damn!! lets get some ribs..ill have the Japanise sauced ones  
Bender:got any British Beef flavers??  
  
END OF PART 2: 


	3. Lets rock!!!!

B-Squad goes to Vegas  
PART 3:  
*The hanger door opens we see Death,Tseng,Jedi Gorgack,,Faux and Nurdbot Outlines*  
Jedi Gorgack:Behold the NEW Road warior   
*A spot light hits an space-ship,Its shaped like a school bus but has smoother curves is bigger wider,Mettalic blue has a laser turret on the top and laser cannons on the front*  
Tseng:well gentlemen we better get aboard *They take off there hat put them under there Arm and walk towards the Road warior Amageddion style with the music*  
Jedi Gorgack:*fishes around his pocket*damn i cant find the key  
*The B-squad fall on the ground Anime style*  
Nurdbot:you son of a bitch!!!! *Pulls off his right arm and starts Battering Jedi Gorgack*  
Jedi Gorgack:Dude dude i was jokeing...  
Nurdbot:oh *Puts his right arm back on*good as new...  
Jedi Gorgack:*Takes out the key and takes a deep breath*No one in 10 years has been in the back compartment brace your selves gentlemen *2001 odesey Theme starts to play as Gorgack unlocks the door and enters.*  
Tseng:were the damn light switch ah here it is *flicks the switch on the Camra-bot gets a good look around off the large room,There is 4 bunks a Table,A TV Play station poster from Playboy littering the wall cuberds and a couple of closets and finnaly a Toilet*  
Tseio-ohki:sweet!!  
Jedi Gorgack:Gentleman take your seats were blasting off  
*Tseng floats to the roof and sits on the top bunk,Jedi Gorgack goes to the cockpit,Death sits at the table reading a MAD magazine,Faux is sitting in front of the TV watching American pie,Nurdbot is Drinking a John Smiths extra smooth*  
Tseng:just like old times right guys?  
All:*Nod*  
Jedi Gorgack:Prepere for countdown  
Tseng:5  
Tseio-ohki:4  
Death:3  
Nurdbot:2  
Faux:1  
Jedi Gorgack:BLAST OFF!!!  
*The ship burst through the docking bay doors and into space*  
Faux:Hay Tseng rember the time we kidnaped Scooby doo and Velma  
Tseng:*twitches his tail*yeah? why?  
Faux:i was just wondering....  
Death:Im bored as hell..i know lets have a two player game of Tony hawks  
Faux:Allright then..were did we keep the games Tseng  
Tseng:in the closet.....  
*Faux opens the closet his eyes widen in shock despite the fact we can only see his eyes through the silk balaclava he is wereing,Camra-bot look in the closet,we see the skelington of a Dog with a scooby doo coller and a skelington of Velma...she still has her hair*  
Faux:GORGACK!!! you said you relised them  
Jedi Gorgack:i um kinda forgot hehehehehe  
All:*Stare at Gorgack*  
Death:what should we do with the Remains???  
Tseio-ohki:Just flush them down the loo....  
Faux:*Shrugs pulls out a box take the Skelington apart without hesatation (He IS an Assasin) and walks towards the toilet.we cut to outside in space at the back of the Road Warror we see a hatch open and the box full of bones being injected into space*  
Tseng:well next stop Vegas 


	4. AHHHH Checkpoint!!!!

The B-squad go to Vegas  
  
PART 5:ARE WE THERE YET!! *Gun shots*  
  
(we open up and see Jedi Gorgack piloting the Road warrior the ship of 6 missspellings,the crew apart from Tseng are there ,he is humming the words of The Real Slim shadey)  
Tseng:HAHAHAHHAAH DIE!!!!!!...  
Faux:woah...Tseng been playing Teeken 3 for 3 days in a row.....  
Tseng:die!!! you Robot Basterd put me down NOO!!!! AHHGHHHHH....well who wants a go im hungry..*walk into the cockpit and takes a seat*  
Jedi Gorgack:*sweatdrops*......well its been 3 days on in the Intergalactic road Loyal Viewers and were running out of food and space...just like the old days...oh crap not another Canadien and French Border  
Nurdbot/Tseng/Faux/Tseio-ohki/Death:*Groan*  
Nurdbot:im not in the mood to act nice to a frenchie...  
Tseng:Oh great the guy look socical  
Faux:Crap!!!  
*A French looking guard and Robot knock on the window in there space suit..a white force field surrounds the craft so thay can rool down the window and talk*  
French Cop:Bonjour Misyour may i please ze you passports???  
Tseng:errr sure???  
French Robot:eh what are you doing Madam hehehe  
Nurdbot:Dont you dare Bloody insult me Robot Frog!!!!!  
French Robot:you piece of Merdre Filt *takes off his hand and hits Nurdbot with it*I deman a duel...  
Nurdbot:THATS IT YOU PISSED ME OFF NOW*Nurdbot kicks open the door we hear smashis snapping etc pieces of metel starts flying past*  
French guy:And you Americans your manner and cheap porno film BLAH BLAH BLAH  
Jedi Gorgack VO:Kill me god kill me god kill me god kill me god kill me go etc  
(A Canadian cop and Robot come over)  
Canadian cop:Eh we have some life sight freom your trunk eh mind if we check EH??  
Faux:Sure ...(you Trying-to-be-American fake)  
Canadian Robot:eh do you have a Cabbit licence eh??  
Tseng: a what????  
Nurdbot:*comes back with some dents in his body but victoryes*Score another one for Brittanya....  
*The Canadian cop walks to the side of the road Wairror and opens the luggage pannel the guy who wears womans bras falls out*  
T.G.W.W.W.B:Hi gang wont you let me come with you   
Tseng and Nurdbot:AHHHH KILL IT KILL IT!!!!!!!!  
*The Canadian and French Cop pull there guns and shoot the hell outa the freak*  
Canadian robot:ill get rid of the body Eh?*drags the corpse off*  
French Cop:ok and you British you have no Morals and art..BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH  
Jedi Gorgack:I cant take this crap anymore AHHHHHHH*grabs the passports uses hios Force push to send the French Cop back he then closes the windows and floors the Road Warroir from the check point to Light speed*  
French cop:*gets up*How rude....come Maurice.. Maurice *spots the French Robots part*Are &)^$%)& Not again!!!!!!  
  
END OF PART 5:I dont have anything against the French or Canaidians..i just though of this while watching God the Devel and Bob.... 


	5. Need Food NEED FOOD !!!

The B-squad go to Vegas  
PART 5:Need Food NEED FOOD!!!  
  
Tseng:well its ben a wek on the intergalactic road....Death considering if we will make it or not  
Death:will we? wont we?  
Jedi Gorgack:*still driveing*just check your bloody hour glasses  
Nurdbot:yeah....man what was that sound *gasp*The gas tank in emptey  
Faux:worse...were Hungry.......  
Jedi Gorgack:relax guys..there a diner and intergalactic super market at the end of this intergalactic highway  
Tseio-ohki:please can you stop saying Intergalactic!!!!  
Jedi Gorgack:i know maybe this will help *Puts on Radio*  
Radio:hay Jimmy your on HAM radio what part of Japan are you in?  
Jimmy:*snort*Okayma nanananaananna  
All:AHHHHH TURN IT OFF TURN IT OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Jedi Gorgack:*Turns the radio station over*  
Radio:wellcome to O.T.A Otako Tunes for al..now its Aeka themesong  
*Aeka Bojo starts playing*  
All:*sigh*  
Faux:how did we get HAM radio?  
Tseng:*Hisses*AHHH MY EARS DONT SAY THAT NAME!!!  
Death:*sweeps up all the exclamation marks*well?  
Jedi Gorgack :Thank god!!!   
*The Road Waiior stears through a purple portal apears in a normal car park outside a Trucker diner and super market..the Road Waiior crushes the small ships underneaf*  
Jedi Gorgack:Whoops...oh well i was never good at hover parking anyway  
*The door slides open and Tseng,Jedi Gorgack,Tseio-ohki,Death and Faux jump out yelling for air gasping and stretching*  
Tseng:okay im gonna go to the market..Gorgack coming with?  
Jedi Gorgack:Sure.  
Death:ill head towards the Diner..   
Nurdbot:i wonder if the diner serves British Roast?  
Tseng:*facefaults*Riigghhht  
*The crew leave for there designated areas  
  
(Jedi Gorgack and Tseng walking towards the Super markit they spot the Guy who wears Womans bras wereing a cheeseypuffs costume and advertiseing..yes he has the rba on outside)  
Jedi Gorgack:*Groans*  
Tseng:i thought this prick died in the last chapter!!!!  
T.G.W.W.W.B:Your rong though...i came back to life thanks to HAM radio  
Tseng and Gorgack:AHHHH OUR EARS!!!!*Gorgack Colapse Tseng staggers  
T.G.W.W.WB:Now yet me join your party or i will Torment you Mwhahahahahahaha  
Tseng:how?  
T.G.W.W.W.B:Ill say the H word  
Nurbot:DIE YOU PRICK!!!!!SUPER ROBOT FOOTBALL KICK!!!!!!!!  
T.G.W.W.W.B:what the...  
*Nurdbot kicks T.G.W.W.W.B up into the air at mach 4 ,The prick hits the litte dome at the top and splatters across the glass like a fly to a wind shield*  
Tseng:All right Nurdbot!!!!  
Nurdbot:*walks off*  
Tseng and Gorgack:*enter the Market*  
Tseng:ohhh look a new copy of MAD *grabs the Magazine from the rack and starts reading it*  
Thug1:*kicks the door opens and Loads his shot gun*Nobody move or ill kill you all!!  
*Thug 2 with hand gun enters*  
Thugs 2:Thats right  
Thugs 3:*enters*okay ill go get the wallets you guys works on the registers...  
*Thugs 1 and 2 grab the cash in the Registers while No3 starts mugging people he gets to Tseng who hasent notcied  
the place is being mugged*  
Thug 3:Yo Frek hand me the money  
Tseng:*Laughs at the Magazine*  
Thug 3:*trys to punch Tseng but Tseng grabs his arm punches his smakcs Thug 2 with Thug 3 and throws Thug 3 at Thug 1*  
Manger:You saved my store you can have all the free food you want!!  
Jedi Gorgack:im glad i got the Mega Cart because i knew we were gonna need it.  
Thug 3:*regains concesnes runs out the Market and gets greeted by the Guy who weres Woman bars remains..SPLAT*  
  
(The Diner-it look lie a greasy truckers with bar and a row of tables Nurdbot and Faux are sitting at the Table Deathn is drinking a JSES at the bar)  
Nurdbot|:what bloody takeing them so long??  
Faux:*Looks up from the book he is reading-The cordat)  
Faux:Tseng probley reading Magazines from the shelves again  
Tseng:Hay guys we just got 11 months of free food...  
Jedi Gorgack:lets blow this crapola and eat Lobster in a can from the Road warrior!!  
Nurdbot:Good idea...BYE LOSER WHOCANT AFORD LOBSTER IN A CANN BECAUSE THERE TO DAMN CHEAP!!!!  
(Are Heros are chased out the Diner and into the Road Warrior which they flor it like hell out of the portal and back onto the Intergalactic highway)  
Tseio-ohki:SHUT UP!!!  
(OK OK)  
  
Auther notes:man this is getting better and better.....  
END OF PART 5  
  



	6. Do the Ro-Ro Robot!!!

The B-squad go to Vegas  
PART 6:Do do do the ro-ro-robot!!!!!  
  
Tseng:we have been on the road for a week now.....  
Death:yes and Nurdbots begging for fembot contact  
Jedi Gorgack:*Driveing*Yeah we all want Female Contact...  
Nurdbot:*To god*come on dammit i dont give a damn if there over 300 *cellphone rings*Ill get it..*grabs the phone*ACK no way mama you 607!!!! *hangs up* Why do you ahte me???  
Tseng/Faux/Death:*Facefaults*  
Jedi Gorgack:Goody message boards *read*The Hip-Robo Join next exit...AW i was hopeing for an Got milk....  
Nurdbot:....danceclub.....YOUNG FEMBOTS!!!!  
Tseio-ohki:*looks up from carrot he is eating*And what makes you think were going to a Robot dance club?  
Tseng:yeah the chicks are all Metal and..well put it this way what happens if we come across Robots makeing love??  
Faux:*shudder*  
Jedi Gorgack:Besides what can youu do to make us pullover??  
Nurdbot:*mocks sigh*you guys are right....since im bored want to Listen to my play?  
Faux and Tseng:NO NO NO F*CKLING NO!!!  
Nurdbot:tough luck...*gets out a script from hammerspace*Ahem..the luck of the robish by Nurbotthe 3rd Esq...  
Death:*Sweatdrops*  
Tseng:Not blody likely *Blast the script to pieces with Fire Ki*YES!!!  
Nurdbot:i knew that would happen so *pulls out a tape recorder from Hammerspace*Im useing the Tape recorder i "Borrowed"from Washu i have recorded the play....  
Faux/Jedi Gorgack/Tseio-ohki/Death/Tseng:AHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
Nurdbot:MUAHAHAHAH *Presses the "Play" button*  
Tape Recorder:*Nurdbots Voice*...enter mrs Boomdacrank *High voice*Morning Ms kkoka is it Saint stevens day allready??  
Jedi Gorgack:ALLRIGHT TURN THE F*CKING THING OFF AND WE WILL GO!!!!!  
Nurdbot:I beleve i made my point *turns the Tape Recorder off*  
*Outside view of the Intergalactic Highway-We se the Road Wairror turn in at a an exit with a sigh saying The Robo-Hip joint all robots all the time .We see the Cruiserpark two Robots are makeing out when the Road Wairor crushes the Space-ship and the two inside*  
Jedi Gorgack:whoops!!!!well at least all the witneeses are dead so we wont be sued....*The crew jumps out the Road Wairor and head for the square shaped Building *  
Nurdbot:at last some woman!!!*Notices Tseng and the rest glareing at him*What THAY are Robots....  
Tseng:*sighs*Nurdbot old freind we need woamn to  
Faux:but the chances off finding them in tis %^&*£$%*)$%(%(&* dump are 100/to 1  
Robot bouncer:what you call da club  
Faux:I called it an $%^&*("^&*() dump got a problem?  
Robot Bouncer:Yeah i do *puts on Brass Knuckles*  
Faux:*Smerk*how...common *Draws his Masumine and stabs the Robot Bouncer through the Chest*  
Robot Bouncer:Great dead..and im still a virgin *explodes*  
Faux:Make that 23 kills.....  
Nurdbot:A Virgin whatta Loser..*Walks into the club*  
Tseng:Ok guys here we go  
*All the gang all walk into the club-It looks like a 70s Disco all the ManBots and Fembots are danceing and wereing 70s cloths Nurdbot opens his chest pannel pulls out a red afro wig places it on his head gets out a muticoulerd Jackit puts it on closes the chest pannel*  
Nurdbot:See ya cats later...*walks off*  
Tseng:Ok..bar  
Faux:*nods*  
*The crew walk to the bar a Robot bartender is serveing them*  
Robot BarTender:Yo Hop cats watta ya want  
Gang:*Glare at the Robot BarTender for 5 minnites*  
Tseng:shut up.I want Milk with Sake....  
Tseio-ohki:A margarita with a carrot on the side..  
Death:Just whiskey...  
Faux:Chato 42 A white Wine  
Jedi Gorgack:a Martina sturred no shaken  
Gang but Gorgack:*look atn him weirdly*  
Jedi Gorgack:What?? the phrase was allready taken by Bond..  
Robot Bartender:*serves the Gang there Drinks*  
Tseng:Finnaly *sips his drink*  
???:Hay hip-gang  
Gang:*Spit out there drinks and turn around*  
Death:My god its the guy who wears womans Bras...AND HE IS POPULER!!!!  
*Camra-bot pans around till we see the loser wereing 7O style danceing suit with a Green Afro and yes he has a bra on the outside of it he ahs two Fembots clutching at his arms*  
T.G.W.W.W.B:Yo cat me and my woamn were jsut getting no you still hip???  
Tseng:yes and you are still a loser...  
Bouncer 2:yo Bss should i cream him?  
Tseng:*ignites white Light sword*No!!!!  
T.G.W.W.W.N:No JC the guys a cool cat not a square...tell me what brings you to my place?  
Gang:*All point at Nurdbot at the same time*  
Nurdbot:Uhuh oh YEAH *Does some funky dance move...my god did i say funky!!!!*  
Fembot 1:Yo babe-bot he trying to steal your title...  
T.G.W.W.W.B:Yo Moron get of da floor and dedacait your self to my raigh of DEATH!!!  
Nurdbot:A dance chalge your on *Grabs Fembot and starts some realy cool dance sequince and cant be botherd to explain about*  
Fembot 2;Yo come on king Guy lets go kick there not-so-shiney-asses *grabs T.G.W.W.W..B and move to the dancefloor...the Camra-bot pans to the Bar View of the gang we hear cracking crunching and screaming.blood and Torn pieces of Suit fly in there direction at the Final CRACK the gang winces..the Camra-bot pans back into the dance floor the Fembot is holding a bloody pile of bones and organs*  
Nurdbot:He is desqulafied for DEATH!!  
Death:i gotta colect his soul....if he has one *walk off for a sec*  
Tseio-ohki:THATS why we dident want to dance....  
Tseng:uhuh  
Nurdbot:Woohh im the king..*gets kissed by both the Fembots*  
Tseng:*shouting*we will wait for you in the road Wairor Nurdbot  
Death:*comes back*How can a person who dies in every chapter be afraid of dieing..its like going o the docters for christ sake  
*Gang walk out the Club,a bunch of Bouncer bot come out of the shawdows..there are 4 of them and there holding star wars like Blasters*  
Bouncer 2:Yo its the guys who killed Frankie  
Tseng:oh shit...  
Bouncer 4:Lets "erase" them..  
Death:Lets kick some shiney metel ass   
*pulls his light scythe from Hammer space*  
Faux:Great Idea *Pulls Masumine from his sheath*  
Tseng:Im in *Ignites his white lightsword*  
Jedi Gorgack:The force says..ITS ASSKICKING TIME!!*Ignites his gren lightsabre*  
Bouncer 3:i enjoy an good asskicking!!!  
*Tseng slices his Bouncer in half Death cut his in Half Faux stabs his and Jedi Gorgack Decapatates his*  
Bouncer 5s head:were the worse loser Robots in the world *Explodes*  
Tseng;Lets warm the engine up..  
Nurdbot:*Runs out*wait guys it me!!  
Faux:I though you were planning to Rock the casbah with that Fembot..  
Nurdbot:i was but she fell for another loser...  
Tseng:Lets go....oh bye the way who did you give your crown to  
Nurdbot:The next sufering robot walk in that club...  
*Back at the club*  
C-3PO:*walks in*I say i need a Brandy  
Robots:Hail the new king  
Fembot 3:Puts the crown on 3-POS head and kisses him  
C-3PO:What a stroke of luck!!  
*we se from the skylight the outline of the Road Waiiro blasting back to the Intergalactic highway...  
Tseio-ohki:SHUT UP!!  
  
I dont own Threepeo   
  
  
  
  



	7. 13 is not our Number

The B-squad hit Vegas  
PART 7:13 is not our number....  
  
Tseng:ok...how long have we got before we reach earth  
Faux:3 more weeks..it depends if the auther runs out of ideas or not.....  
Nurdbot:im bored....im gonna se what i can do *Pulls out a car of lard*ew..this is outdated..*casully chucks the can out the window*  
Death:Ohh look a 13 car pile up...i gotta get to work....*walk out the Road wairor  
Jedi Gorgack:Breaking....  
*The Road waiiror stops on the Interga-  
Tseio-ohki:dont f*cking say it!!!!!  
*The French Robot walk up to the road waiirror the white shiled surrounds the car he knocks on the window*  
French Robot:may i se some HOLY MERDE!!!  
Gang:AHHHH IT YOU FROM CHAPTER 4!!!!!  
Nurdbot:I though i bloody kicked your ass!!  
French Robot:Dont blame me ze auther bough me back...  
Gang:*Glare at Auther*  
(what?!?!)  
Faux:If you are hear that means  
Canadien Robot:*Far off*Eh your lucky you survived eh  
??:Thank god i saw my life flash before my eyes all 3 chapters off it!!!  
Tseng:*sweatdrops*  
Jedi Gorgack:No it cant be...  
Death:its not possible....  
*the Camra-bot pans arund we see The Guy who wears woamn bras walking away with the Canadien Robot from the burning 13 pile Car Pile up*  
T.G.W.W.W.B:You guys i was lucky hah *snort laugh*  
Tseng:*shudder*I thought that Fembot ran you through her Grinding pose??  
T.G.W.W.W.B:She did but the Auther revives me bacause...ummm we need comic reflief  
Tseio-ohki:EHH wrong!! its for something to abuse and lets all are Viloent ways flow like the wind  
*Silence*  
Faux:Tseio-ohki you need to get out more....  
French Cop:since my back is bruised i got an Rookie GP cop to help me out...his name is UT...  
UT:*comes out in a bady worn GP unifomr*Reporting for messing up Animes and makeing Charicter OOC...  
Tseng:Oh great a Typical Dumbassed Auther.........  
UT:Wow a Catarl Catarl  
Tseng:WHAT THE F*CK DID CALL ME!!!!!!!  
UT:Eep  
Canadien Cop:Just get his licence plate number and phone number..Eh...  
UT:No sweat *snort*  
Faux:Oh brother...  
Nurdbot;goddamit!!!  
Death:Must..resist..to...end pathic...mortals..life....  
*3 hours later*  
UT:AHAHA look word warer...  
Faux:*extrimely pissed off*THAT IS F*CKING IT!!!*Unscaethes his Masumine and sticks the blade out the window*Floor is Gorack!!!  
Jedi Gorgack:*Floors it*  
*The Road Waiior takes off at mach 12 speed decapatateing,The French Robot the Canadien Robot the G.W.W.W.B ,The Canadien and french Cop and Finnaly UT*  
Jedi Goragck:Look!!!*Points out the window al the people in cruisers are chaeering and hotting..the ones in cars are honking for suppot*  
Tseng:wow they MUST realy hate those Guys  
Faux:Yeah *Starts cleaning the Blood of the Masumine blade*  
Jedi Gorgack:*Puts on the Radio..Convoy starts-we pan out to se the Road Waiiro zooming across theIntergalactichighway...  
END OF PART 7  
  
Disclamier and stuff:well bet you never saw the Cops again did you...we wont see the Human Cops but the Robots and T.G.W.W.W.B will pop up in all the chapters.UT is the avrege "Ill make fun of every Anime on eart"Auther which i HATE....REVIEW DAMN YOU!!!  
  



	8. Zombies and Shameless plugs

The B squad go to Vegas  
  
PART 8:Zombies..and shamelass fic plugs  
  
Faux:is it me or is this part of the Intergalac-  
Tseio-ohki:*Growls*Call it a damn Highway!!!  
Faux:Highway!! look suspicus  
Jedi Gorack:what do you mean??  
Faux:*Points to the Highway...its litterd with blood and body parts we can see them through the glass road..*  
Tseio-ohki:*Hold up a sigh saying "Donated by Queen Serenty and Queen Misaki"*  
Tseng:WOAH a shameless plug....  
Jedi Gorack:Thats not suspicus...thats Desterbing.....  
Nurdbot:This is my first line?ahem.....Whats that smell...*sweatdrops*I can smell i HAVE NO NOISE!!!!  
Faux:your useing your sensors Nurdbot..and who are you talking to?  
Nurdbot:nevermind...  
*SPLAT*  
Tseng:Oh god!!!  
Jedi Gorgack:Please be a dog  
*The Gang walk out of Road wairor to the front we see a man in Mafia style cloths lieing face down on the ground*  
Jedi Gorgack:Oh shit!!  
Faux:what the matter you killed loads of people before?  
Tseng:Yeah the Robot Bouncer, the Robots makeing love ,Scooby doo and Velma....  
Jedi Gorgack:Yeah..BUT THIS GUY HAS..A LAWER!!!  
Gang:AHHHHHH  
Mafia guy:*Moans*  
Jedi Gorack:Crap...! i mean sir are you allright...  
Mafia guy:*moans*  
Nurdbot:Is it me off is there some skin missing off that guy??  
*The Mafia guy gets up-half the skin off his face looks like it has been chewed off his eyes are just white his suit is torn and we can see his intestines*  
Nurdbot:Great Zombies (!)  
Jedi Gorgack;Dammnit why is it allways Zombies and Anoying cops instead of Hot Bi woman in need of an Orgy...  
Tseng:I just dont know Freind  
Tseio-ohki:*runs and Hide in the bush*  
*All the gang activate there weapons (See Do-do the ro-ro-robot)  
Nurdbot:*puts onsome gold brass knuckles and Starts to jump around*  
Zombie Mafia Guy:*Growls and lunges at Faux*  
Faux:DIE FREAK *Plunges his Masumine into the stomuch of the Zombie pulls it out bllod n guts)  
Tseng:*Throws up*  
Nurdbot:DRUNKEN FOOTBALL PUB PUNCH *Socks The zombie on the good side of the head we hear a sicking crunch the Zombies head colapses  
Zombie:*Moans*Translation:I regret Nothing...*DIEZ*  
Tseng:cool new move Nurdbot....  
Death:Lets get back in the roas waiior  
*The Gang turns around and head for the Cruiser when we se the Zombie rise up there is a BANG the Zombie hits the floor Tseio-ohki bounds up to the Cambot with a Blaster in his mouth*  
Tseio-ohki:i aint a cowerd i needed a weapon  
*He gets in the road waiior it blasts off crushing a Zombie scrappy-doo*  
  
END OF PART 8  
  
Disclamier and crap:I dont own RES EVIL...i hope you injoyed that sory about the Violence....  
  
  



	9. Tsengs Fiance

The B-squad go to Vegas  
  
PART 9:Tseng Fiance  
  
  
Faux:well loyal Viewers WERE stll on the Intergalactic highway.....nothing happend since we killed that Zombie...20000 Miles back...  
Tseng:we alerted S.T.A.R.S...lets just say Queen Misaki will have to rebuild that part of the Highway.....  
Tseio-ohki:*Holds up a sigh saying "S.TA.R.S hasent changed much.."*  
Faux:Stop the Shameless plugs Tseio-ohki!!!!!  
Nurdbot:well im not sleeping in a bunk tonight lads...lets find a motell or something  
Jedi Gorgack:*driveing*well we have to see...Bate Motel NO!!!,The Pink flamingo Motel...ACK..oh here ones the rest Motel....  
*The Road waiiror foes through the blue portal,lands in the parking Area and crushes the cruiser*  
Jedi Gorgack:Is it me or am i senceing a pattern here???  
Gang:.......NAH....  
*The Gang leave the Road Waror and head for the Motel-Its the usal Motels bright and cheerfull with lots of people in..if you look hard enogh you can see Kagato,The Sailor Senshi,Naga,Outlaw gang and the Ranma gang..god know what there doing in a pockit in subspace!!!*  
Jim:hay Gene why is Aisha ackting all odd  
Gene:*Coughs on his drink*well Jim....Aishas...inheat  
Jim:What???  
Melfina:*Sighs and whispers into Jim ear*  
Jim:oh i understand now..  
Gene:when did you tell him about the Bird and the bees?  
Jimmy:(The Nerd on HAM radio gets up on stage)Hi..hahahahaha*Snort*Im gonna sing my little song about my fasv Radio station...#aaannnndddd i wiillll allwayys lllooveee you HA-*A throwing knife stabs him in the neck*  
Faux:got him!!!  
Nurdbot:Man HAM sucks  
Tseng:SHUT UP!!!  
Jedi Gorgack:Man we got a great bunch of rooms....Hya Tseng you got a double bed..ya gonna pick up chicks huh Nudge Nudge wink Wink....  
Tseng:......i dont get it....  
*Aisha looks up from her drink*  
Nurdbot;oohh Karioke..MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!!!!!!  
Faux:*sigh*and he outta there...  
Robot guard:*clearing up Jimmys corpse*we get this every Kariokie night....  
Death:gotta claim a soul *walks away*  
Tseng:well i need a drink *walks off to the bar*  
Faux;Hello gorges *spots Sailor Mercury*  
Jedi Gorgack:what *spots Sailor Jupiter bis eyes bug out*woah...just...woah  
Faux:comeon maybe there single...  
Jedi Goragack:*gets dragged away*  
Nurdbot:well know...YOU!!!!  
*Camra-bot pans around we see brown robot,he has the German flag on his chestplate he has the Swatsticka scratched on the right side of his face he is missing a Robot eyes*  
Nurdbot:...Geekbot!!!  
GeekBot:Nine Nurdbot......*Looks around his chest compartment*$%*^&*()£*()£$%^&*() DAMN!! no veapons...i bet Germany bewtter than You in Kariokie  
Nurdbot:Your on..FRITZ!!!  
*The British and German Robot glare at eachother sparks fly from there eyes Anime style*  
*Tseng walks up to the Bar we se the same Robot Bartender from Do the ro-ro-robot*  
Robit Bartender;ello mate....rember me??  
Tseng:yes but you were 20000000 miles back...you got a double jon  
Robot Bartender:naw...the budget is going down..th Intergalactic highway scene was an Arseburger of cash...  
Tseng:*Sweatdrops*err ok ill have a  
???:Ill have a Fuzey Navil  
Tseng:!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Robot Bartender:*sweeps the Exclamation marks off the bar*Know this person???  
*Camra-bot pans around ,We see the guy who wears womans bras*  
T.G.W.W.W.B:See i ordered an Alchoholic drink.....  
Tseng:look..JUST BUGGER OFF OK  
T.G.W.W.W.B:no..not until you let me join your gang  
Tseng:AHGHHHH *Pulls his hat over his eyes*ok...i had it...im not going to kill you..instead im going to send you miles back to we met you..lets se you walk all the way back...WHITE BLAST!!!*shoots a white Ki Beam at T.G.W.W.W.B and sends him flying out of the scene*  
???:excuse me is your name Tseng  
Tseng:Yes (oh god...not onother Moron)  
???:Yes i found you!!!!  
Tseng:wha*get hugged in a bone crushing hug the Camra pans around to reviel *Drumrool*Aisha!!!!!*  
Aisha:i hoped you have apeared for me in the last two years....  
Tseng:Pardon!!!!!  
Aisha:...my name is Aisha Clan-clan  
Tseng:Clan clan......  
  
  
END OF PART 9  
  
Authers notes:Come on if you did not expect that!!!!!,there both Ctarl Ctarl,Mlae and Female,Tsengs past is not know..he IS 2000 years old.....well see you next time on Part 10... 


	10. A misunderstanding and Victory

The B-Squad go to Vegas   
  
PART 12:A simple mistake....  
  
(Last time we left the B-Squad Tseng has been cornerd by a really Horeny Aisha-clan-clan)  
Tseng:...wait a sec this is not mine...  
Aisha:then who can it bee.....  
Bar Bot:Lets me have a look i was an good Jewler back in my day...*Takes the YingYang thingie*well Tseng you got a silent T in your name right  
Tseng:*Nods*  
Bar Bot:well this has NO T it just says Seng....  
Faux:*walking back from the crowd*Het tseng wasnt that your cuss??  
Tseng:Yes i rember know.....me and Seng were searching for the cure for my cat curse when i ran off to a spring to get some water when i came back Steg saved some old guy...were were flatmates for a week then he left when the Pendent came...so there you have it..  
Aisha:*sniffing*but where is he now?  
Jedi Gorgack:Hey Tseng ask the Auther...  
Tseng:*sighs*okay B.Can you get Seng down here NOW!!!!  
(Alright jesus!!)  
*There is a flash-A Light-taned firred Ctarl Ctarl wereing a Capsel Corp red Jackit and black jeans apears he get glomed by Aisha and dragged upstairs*  
Seng:What going on!!!!  
Tseng:well that was a desterbing scene....  
*The Guy who wears womans bras walk out from the mens room..yes stil in the bra*  
Gang:AHHHH ITS YOU!!!!  
T.G.W.W.W.B:Hi fellas...wanna sing some Kariokie???  
Faux:Here a better Idea *unsceathes his Masumine*  
Tseng:No here one that will keep him out of out hair for seven more parts...CHAOS WHITE KI!!!!!!  
*A Group of white Ki ball the sizze of tennis ball slam into The Guys who wears womans bras and desentagrates him*  
Crowd:*whoop and cheer*  
Bar Bot:Here fre drinks for killing that prick!!!  
Tseng:Thanks  
Death:we did nothing but *grabs his drink,the B-squad get there Drinks and sit at the table near the Kariokie machine*  
Nurdbot:Hi all....i am here to kick an rivals ass at a song so here goes *Sings the MST3K seris 9 themesong PERFECTLY*  
Crowd:....*cheer and whoop*  
Tseng:YES!!  
*Geekbot comes up and sings a rather offensive song about the Jewish People*  
Nurdbot:You anti-semestic basterd DRUNKEN FOOTBALL PUNCH!!!!*Send Geek bot through the roof and into the stars*  
Tseng well im going to my room now..  
Faux:Yo Tseng can you give me the keys to the Road Waiir  
*Tseng Turns around-we se Sailor Mercury atached The Faux arm drunk as hell*  
Tseng:*sighs*fine..just clean up the mess you make.....  
Faux:done*Grabs the keys and runs off the the cruiser*  
Tseng:*sighs*well night all *Turns cam-bot off* 


	11. "Soul Kareoke"

PART 13:Soul Kariokie   
  
Faux:Hi guys....   
Tseng:*sleeping*Catnip catnip i love Catnip...   
Tseio-ohki:Been a while since you heard from us huh???   
Nurdbot:Wondered where we been???   
*we zoom out in a strange city it looks like the same City Tenchi and Crew went to and opened up a bar*   
Jedi Gorgack:Truth be told we ran out of Money....   
Death:so we decided to enter this *Shows a poster saying "Kariokie contest 1st prize 3000 Wong"   
Tseng:*wakes up and spots Cam-Bot*Hi...   
Jedi Gorgack:We need some instroments....   
???:Pssst need some Instruments???   
*Are Heros Turn around*   
Faux:Throat???   
Cut me own Throat Dibbler:Yep Mr.Faux and i have these GREAT Instruments   
Faux:Im intrested...   
Tseng:Faux!! this is C.M.O.T.D!!!!   
Jedi Gorgack:Do you want to get to Vegas???   
Tseng:Yes???   
Faux:Where intrested...   
C.M.O.T.D:we have a pair of Macaria's,A ukalayley,Some echo Drums,A Zylophone and a Trumpet....and im selling them all for 23 Wong and that's cutting me own Throat..   
Faux:Where are we gonna ge that kind of Money....   
Nurdbot:Just a sec..*His red Bending unit ar m extend sand pickpockits someone wallet take out 50 Wong and put the Wallet back*   
C.M.O.T.D:and ill throw in this LOVELY Sombrero Set for extra 10 Wong...   
*Faux hands over the Wong Dibbler hands over the stuff..then Dibbler Disapears into the Shawdows...*   
Death:where did he go ?*waves his hand in the spot Dibbler was*   
Tseng:Forget him James lets gather the 'weapons'...i hope there hard because where gonna have run like Hell's if we get this wrong...   
Faux:Ill take the Macaria's   
Death:Zylophone...   
James:Trumpet   
Tseng:Drums...   
*The Ukalayley glows Blue for a secend*   
Nurdbot:..ill take This....*He Pick's the Mini-Guitar up and Twangs a few Strings*   
Faux:*Looking at the Sombrero*Umm what is this???   
Tseng:Look like those Nacho's hat you get at American Foot ball...   
Faux:Yes but what the Bloody Hell is it????   
Jedi Gorgack:who cares just put it on...   
*The B-Senshi (Yes i changed the name)put on the Sombrero's..Tseng still has hiw White Zorro hat Underneath*   
Nurdbot:Well...what shal we play???   
Tseng:........   
Jedi Gorgack:...well how bout something Mexacan....   
Faux:Or Carabian....   
Anoucer:will the B-Senshi please step forwerd and play there song..."The Hermes song"   
Nurdbot:Then its settled......   
All:Lets go *March onto the Stage*   
Nurdbot:Lets go!!!   
*some Carabian music starts playing from the B-Senshi*   
Nurdbot:#When i heard there was a Black hole on Chapex nine it was 6 suckedge evereybody was fine but i cried al night   
my Brass knuckles where out of order#   
Faux:They say this boy born to a Robot fighter to powerful and Weird #   
Nurdbot:#I made my Enemies and Chalnger file long Aplacations to get we fighty   
Tseng:#something changed when the bot went Pro#   
Nurdbot:#i was punching but i was'nt smileing#   
Tseng:#He forgot it was'nt all Power and Attack#   
Nurdbot:#Its about the Fighting!!!,People we didn't choose to be fighter that's what the maker made us   
we treat people like swine and force them die even if nobody thanked us!!,They say the World was saved by Fighters they say were Pushy arrogent and weird..when Push come to Shove ya gotta do what you love even if it's not a good Idea...TSENG!!!#   
Tseng:#They said i should'nt be a Bounty Hunter....#   
Faux:#They Pop-Po'd by electric shrunken...#   
Death:#They said i shouldent reap with my bad eyes#   
Jedi Gorgack:#My name is Gorgack please insert power..#   
Nurdbot:#Everybody say Chapax 9!!!#   
All:Chapax 9   
Nurdbot:all the Jedi's!!!   
Jedi Gorgack:*plus 2 male and 3 female Jedis*Chapax 9...   
Nurdbot:All the Assassins   
Faux:Chapax 9   
Nurdbot:#when push comes to shove you gotta do what you love even when its not a good idea..#   
*The song ends*   
All:*cheer madly*   
P/A:And the Winner are..The B-Senshi..please colect you check for 3000 Wong   
*Faux does this and gets kissed by a young girl on the way*   
All:encore encore encore...   
Tseng:we better find go back stage *they run back stage*   
NurdbotThat was great!!!*twings a few strings on the Ukalayley*   
Faux:3000 Wong and all that cost was a stolen 34 wong!!!!   
???:Beer's are on me then...   
All:Huh?????   
*Minagi (Ryokos clone)Step's out the Shawdows*   
Tseng:*Removeing his sombrero*Who are you Miss...and you look fammiler....   
Minagi:...my name is Minagi Hakubi...do you have an agent..   
The B-Senshi:???   
  
To be Continued....   
Auther Notes:Well that was intresting...this is a pardy of "Soul Music"...i don't own Discworld,Futurama or Pioneer...


End file.
